


Bring Me The Night

by moonfleur



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, Fantasy elements, Getting Together, M/M, Magical Realism, Stars, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfleur/pseuds/moonfleur
Summary: “So tell me what it’s like to be a star.”Or: Lee Donghyuck is a man from Seoul, Mark Lee is a star from the heavens, and they find each other on a beach in Jeju.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66
Collections: Mini Valentine's Exchange





	Bring Me The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naeuioneonenine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naeuioneonenine/gifts).



> Happy Birthday and Happy Valentine's Day Win!! ♡
> 
> I don't know what this is but I hope you like it anyway. Also, for the record, I had originally planned for Hyuck to be the star but then I read through our chats and realised you wanted Mark T__T 
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy!
> 
>   
> This fic is unbeta'd and unedited because I yeeted it into the void and ran away so any mistakes are my own. The title is from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ihOCgdarFg), which surprisingly turned out pretty apt ♡
> 
> This fic has been translated into Russian. You can find it [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10440319) ♡

_I think if you let me, I'd build an observatory just to show you that all the stars in the universe will never shine as brightly as you_

_\-- Courtney Peppernell_

Donghyuck didn't think he’d ever be back here. It’s been almost two decades since the last time he set foot on Jeju’s shores, since the last time he’s been to Jongdari. It’s different now, of course, time will do that to a place. The waterline is just as empty has it had been when he was a kid, being too far North for most tourists to care about, but there is a path that meanders along its age now, concrete so hot under the summer sun he can make out the haze of heat just above it.

If anything, that’s the one thing that hasn’t changed — the heat. It still feels like he’s being smothered in a disgustingly warm, wet towel and the sun burns on his skin just as hot as it did when he was younger and used to fight his mother on using sunscreen. The memories blossom in his mind’s eye, wringing a reluctant smile from him as he digs his toes further into the sand, relishing the coolness of the sand below the surface.

All in all, not a bad place to go when you’ve been forced to take a sabbatical, and by your boss no less. _Take a break, Hyuck. You need it._ Johnny’s voice rings mockingly in his ears even though he knows that the order had come from a place of concern, one voiced by most of his colleagues _and_ his friends. He frowns, kicking at the sand. So what if he hasn’t taken a day off since he started at the precinct, crime waits for no one after all.

The sun is already starting to set when he finally pulls his feet from where they’re buried in the sand to toe the waterline. Jeju is a beautiful place, still practically untouched in the places they’ve managed to hide from tourists, and when the sun touches the water it paints the sky brilliant hues of purples, pinks and oranges, a stark contrast to the clear turquoise of the shallow reefs surrounding the beach.

The water is a welcome relief against his heated skin and Donghyuck settles himself on the edge of it uncaring of the way his shorts immediately get soaked. His phone is safe, tucked neatly into his sandals above the water line, and that’s all he has to worry about. He looks out across the water, watches the fishermen and women in their tiny boats haul the day’s catches into them. Maybe Johnny was right; he can’t remember the last time he’d been able to sit back and just breathe.

Donghyuck stays until the sun dips below the horizon and the sky morphs from light pink to deep purple, until Donghyuck can finally see the stars. That’s another thing they don’t have in Seoul — what with all the light and air pollution, Donghyuck used to count himself lucky if he could spot even a single constellation.

Out here, though, the sky is clear and filled with more stars than Donghyuck can recognise — from solitary starts to huge clusters that Donghyuck would like to believe are whole galaxies on the other side of the universe. Renjun would love it here, he’d probably be able to name all the constellations too, nerd that he is. The thought brings a smile to his face.

He lies back on the sand, his arms tucked beneath his head, and he is just about to get comfortable when something starts to flicker above him. A light? No, the closest street light is back along the path. But it can’t be a star… He gasps when it flares brightly, brighter than any star he’s ever seen, before it starts to fall. It streaks across the night sky, leaving a trail of white behind it and Donghyuck bolts upright, determined not to lose sight of it.

It arcs gracefully along the curve of the sky before it hits the horizon and Donghyuck swears he sees the splash against the fading light of the sun. But it can’t have been. Stars don’t fall. The ocean surges around him suddenly and Donghyuck gasps again when the water hits his stomach. He scrambles to his feet to save his phone from getting swallowed by the sea, yanking his sandals by their loops along the way.

“What the fuck,” he mutters to himself as he steps further away from the shoreline. His mind is a mess of half-recalled tsunami evacuation procedures, thoughts of falling stars and snapshots of every other doomsday movie he’s watched that has involved meteors falling from space. His heart is going a mile a minute and he nearly trips as he clambers up the steps to the path. He doesn’t even know why he’s panicking, really, it was probably just a shooting star and the tide coming in.

Shaking himself, he scans the water one last time —just to be safe — before finally heading back.

Donghyuck doesn’t sleep. Or it feels like he doesn’t sleep, plagued with dreams of the universe and stars and galaxies that seem to burst into the colours of the sunset every time he tries to look too closely. He feels like he’s being watched, too, someone standing just beyond his field of vision no matter where he looks, it unnerves him and it has him throwing himself out of bed before the sun even rises.

He’s back on the beach in minutes, thankful to past Donghyuck for his foresight in booking an airbnb along the water. It is mostly still dark except for where a thin strip of light is starting to appear along the horizon but the sea breeze is cool and Donghyuck tucks his hands into the front pocket of his hoodie to keep them from freezing.

The salty air wakes him up and he takes a deep breath of it as he wills his heart to stop racing. He closes his eyes, uses the sound of the water crashing against the sand to guide him in a straight line forward. It helps, his heart stops thrashing against his rib cage and he feels a sense of calm settle over him. Until he trips and his eyes fly open. A strangled cry is ripped from his throat when he realises that he just tripped over a _body._ A very naked body of a man, lying face down in the sand.

He muffles another scream, not wanting to wake up the nearby villages, as he steps around it, realising that he can see him clearly because the body seems to be giving off a very small amount of light. His heart is back in his throat and Donghyuck gives up trying to remain calm altogether.

Crouching down, he prods gently at the body. When nothing happens, he pulls his sleeve down over his hand before he grabs a hold of a slim shoulder and turns the body over. The man groans when he lands on his back and Donghyuck nearly falls over backward trying to get away from him. There’s no doubt that the man is alive now. Alive… and glowing?!

It isn’t really obvious but there is a faint shimmer along his edges and the sand beneath him seems to be lit up. Vaguely, he wonders if he might be radioactive. Does Jeju even have nuclear plants? Where did this guy even come from? Carefully avoiding his very bare crotch, Donghyuck stares at him like if he stares hard enough he might be able to glean answers from the faint sheen of his skin.

When it’s clear that staring isn’t going to do much Donghyuck lets out a frustrated sigh before using his sleeve-covered hand to gently shake the man.

“Hey,” he whisper-shouts, aware that the sun is starting to rise and the fishing families will be arriving soon. “Hey! Are you okay? Can you get up? Wha—”

The man’s eyes open and Donghyuck screams. He clamps his hands over his mouth as he starts to back away. Those eyes. Donghyuck had looked at them for only a second but he’d seen galaxies in them, like the ones from his dream, all of them swirling together — a mass of stars against an absolutely blackness.

“What— What are you?” His whole body is trembling, and he’s sure his voice is too, but everything in him is screaming at him to run, yelling at him that whoever this guy is, he is _not_ human.

The man turns to him, a frown marring perfectly chiseled features, features that Donghyuck is sure he would appreciate more if he wasn’t so terrified. “What am I?” He repeats, his words thick and rough at the edges as though he’s not used to the way they’re supposed to sound coming out of his mouth. “I’m a—” he pauses, syllables catching around teeth. “I’m a star.”

“So you’re a star?” Donghyuck says carefully, hands warming around a mug of coffee as he stars at the man — star — seated on the side of the island. He’d given the guy one of the robes hanging in the bathroom, more for the sake of his own sanity since the man seemed to be blissfully oblivious to the fact that he had no clothes on.

The guy is eyeing his own cup of coffee like it is about to kill him and Donghyuck doesn’t know if he should be amused or afraid. Afraid seems to be the more logical answer, he doesn’t know who this guy is after all. But he’s seen his eyes, he sees them now too, two swirling abysses filled with stars. They really are quite beautiful now that he is looking at them properly, they glitter in the same way his skin seems to do, flickering from bright glimmers to something barely noticeable.

“Yes,” he says, snapping Donghyuck out of his thoughts. His fingers curl around his own mug and his gaze has turned into something more contemplative. “That’s what I think you call us. In your language.”

Steam from the coffee rises in swirls from both their mugs. “And what do I call you?”

He gives Donghyuck a curious look, like he is still trying to process the words before his eyes sparkle in understanding. “Oh! You can call me—” He makes a noise that seems to resonate from his throat, a strange chorus of musical notes that has Donghyuck’s hair standing on end. His fingers clench reflexively around his cup and the man seems to notice, flushing slightly. “Sorry. I forgot myself for a moment. I don’t think your voices can make that sound.”

Donghyuck laughs, only a tiny bit endeared by the way his flush seems to extend all the way to his ears making them glow a slightly pale pink. “No, we can’t.” He relaxes his grip and takes a sip from his mug. “Do you have something close to it in our language, maybe?”

He seems to think for a moment, leaning forward to place his chin in his hands in a way that looks almost comically human. His brow starts to crease and Donghyuck almost asks him to forget it, that he’ll just give him a name if he has to but then he perks up and meets Donghyuck’s eyes. He smiles and Donghyuck feels himself more than a little dazzled.

“You can call me Mark.”

The sun is hot against his back even though they are seated under the shade, if you can call a garishly striped beach umbrella shade. They’re at a neighbouring beach, just a half an hour’s walk over, but one that sits close to the edge of a village and the seaside restaurants and cafes it has.

Mark sits across from him, on the cooler side, the side of the table under both the umbrella and the little awning that stretches past the front of the cafe. It’s a small place, and calling it a cafe is a stretch, it’s more like a glorified gimbap place but it was the first place Donghyuck visited when he’d arrived at Jeju and he feels attached to it and the sweet old lady that owns it despite it only being a couple of days.

Mark is in one of Donghyuck’s shirts and the only pair of shorts that can fit his unnaturally small waist and it feels almost surreal to see him like this, dressed like a normal boy, glow dampened by the light of the sun even though Donghyuck can catch the glimmer of his skin if the angle is just right. Not that he’s looking, of course.

“So, why are you here?” Donghyuck asks, mouth full around his bite of the gimbap they’re sharing. Mark looks at him, eyes going wide for a second before he seems to retreat into himself slightly. Donghyuck immediately curses himself in his head. He’d been so careful with his questions, trust him to slip the minute there’s food in front of him. He holds up a hand placatingly as he desperately tries to swallow the bite before he speaks. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you or anything, I just— I was curious…”

He trails off sheepishly and Mark looks up at him from underneath his ridiculously dark hair, almost like he’s assessing him for a moment before he heaves a huge sigh. “It’s fine. It’s just… Kind of embarrassing?”

“Embarrassing? How?”

Mark winces as he picks at a piece of gimbap with his fingers, his chopsticks lying forgotten on the table. “I, uh… I fell.”

Donghyuck shoots him an incredulous look. “Clearly,” he says gesturing towards the sky and the sea behind him.

Mark scowls at him, the first almost-confrontational expression he’s seen since he picked Mark up from the beach. Donghyuck feels kind of proud. “It wasn’t intentional. I was just curious. I’ve, uh, always been fascinated by the people of different worlds and I wanted a closer look but I got too close.” He sighs, rubbing at the back of his neck. “And now I’m here, I guess.”

Donghyuck cocks his head to side as he studies Mark, who, for all his uncertainty and awkwardness with what clearly is a form he is not used to, looks almost as human as he does, glowing aside. He pops another piece of gimbap in his mouth before he grins. “So you’re stuck here?”

Mark shrugs. “Until the older ones realise I’m gone and come back to get me.”

“And you said you’re interested in us? As in, us humans, right?”

Something lights up again in Mark’s eyes as he nods. “Extremely!”

Donghyuck leans closer, propping his elbows on the table. “So, how about I show you then? Show you how we live, to an extent anyway.”

There’s something so ridiculously earnest when Mark looks at him with his wide eyes and his swirling galaxies that it has his lips twitching into a smile. “You’d do that?”

“Of course.” He gives Mark a very obvious once-over, gaze alighting on the areas that Mark seems to be particularly glowy. “You might have to tone down the starlight though. I don’t think humans are used to seeing people glow.”

“Oh! Right.” Mark flushes again but his skin loses it’s shimmery quality and his eyes fade into something a lot more natural. Donghyuck positively _beams._ This is going to be so much fun.

“No,” Mark says, his hands are a vice around Donghyuck’s arm and Donghyuck has to stop himself from laughing at the tremble in his voice. “No, I take it back. I don’t want to do this.” He clings tighter to Donghyuck as Donghyuck all but drags them to the entrance of the slide. Donghyuck has one arm around him and another holding the float that is supposed to take them down the tube.

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow at him. He jerks his head to the queue behind them. “There are literal kids up here, Mark. Please don’t tell me you’re afraid.”

He eyes the colourful metal tube with very obvious disdain. “It’s high,” he whispers and Donghyuck has to hold in his laughter as he gives the ride controller a sheepish smile as Mark tries to bury himself in Donghyuck’s side.

Carefully, he places the float at the edge of the pool leading to the mouth of the slide before he turns to face Mark. He takes Mark’s face in his hands gently. “Okay, here’s what we’re going to do. We’re going to try out this one. _Just_ this one. It’s not even the highest one. And then we’ll see if you want to keep going.”

Mark glances at the entrance to the slide. “You sure we’re not going to die?”

Donghyuck laughs and moves to take Mark’s hand instead. “We’re not, I promise.”

Mark huffs out a very resigned breath but he allows Donghyuck to manhandle him into the float. Donghyuck slips into the space behind him and wraps his arms and his legs around Mark tightly before signalling to the ride controller that they’re ready. He’s never realised it before but Mark runs a fair few degrees warmer than him and it’s more obvious now that they’re pressed skin to skin. He leans his head on Mark’s shoulder, tries to convince himself he’s not _actually_ trying to snuggle Mark in full view of the very Korean public. Mark is just warm and maybe, just maybe, it feels nice. Not that Donghyuck will ever say it out loud.

They’re nudged closer to the edge and Mark lets out a small whimper. Donghyuck laughs but he tightens his hold on Mark anyway. “You know, I don’t get why you’re afraid when you literally fell from the sky.”

“You know full well that that is not the sam—”

His words crescendo into a scream when they get tipped over the edge and Donghyuck can’t help but shriek in delight. For a minute there is nothing but Mark, him, the violently alternating red and yellow colours that make up the tube and the rushing of the water as it carries them down and out of the slide.

The minute the float hits the edge of the pool Mark is out of his arms and out of the water, the dirtiest look on his face as he glares at Donghyuck. It has something like joy bubbling out of him and he grins as he hauls himself out of the water and hands the float back to the attendant.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into that,” Mark hisses when Donghyuck comes up to him. He looks back as the next pair of riders — a girl and her kid sister — comes careening out of the slide. “I can’t believe you humans do that for fun!”

Donghyuck shrugs, completely unaffected by Mark’s rage as he lifts a hand to brush the hair out Mark’s face. Mark swats his hand away but his face has gone a pretty shade of pink, sans the glow of course, and it has a strange well of satisfaction bubbling up in Donghyuck.

“Like I said, it’s not even the highest one.” He turns around to point towards another slide, one that looks like it’s built on top of a fake volcano, easily a good storey and a half higher than the one they just came down from. “Now, _that_ is the highest one. What do you say,” he asks, nudging Mark in the ribs. “Want to try?”

Mark looks like Donghyuck just spit in his food. “No. Absolutely not. I’d rather fall from the sky a thousand times.”

Donghyuck laughs and slips his arm into Mark’s, smiling to himself when Mark doesn’t shake him off. “All right fine, you big baby. We’ll stick to the lazy river then. And maybe a couple of the kiddy slides?”

He gives Mark his best impression of a kicked puppy and Mark sighs. “Fine. But only the really low ones.”

Donghyuck winces when the gel touches his shoulders and he has to resist the urge to twist away from Mark who is trying his best to rub aloe vera into Donghyuck’s extremely sunburnt shoulders. They’re in Donghyuck’s room at the airbnb, the air conditioner on full blast after Donghyuck decided that it would be a great idea to spend the majority of the week touring Jeju’s different beaches.

Unfortunately, his reluctance to use sunblock has followed him into adulthood and he is now paying the price for it. Mark’s hands are uncomfortably warm — it definitely is a star thing — but he is not about to attempt to slather aloe all over his own back.

“Stop fidgeting,” Mark says, but he’s careful not to grip Donghyuck’s shoulders too tightly even though that’s where Donghyuck is moving the most. They’ve fallen into a rhythm of sorts over the course of the week, the airbnb is now stocked with breakfast food because Mark always seems to be in a kind of stupor in the early morning, and Donghyuck doesn’t think he can keep going to the gimbap house every morning.

They’ve gotten a lot more comfortable with each other too, especially Mark, although awkward seems to be very much a Mark thing and not so much a star thing. It doesn’t help that Donghyuck has been catching himself forgetting that Mark isn’t human too. Like now, when Mark’s hand slips to his waist to steady him without touching any of the burnt areas.

He tries to exhale, long and low and as evenly as possible, although that doesn’t stop the rush of heat to his face or the fact that he’s holding onto the sheets like if he lets go he might just float away. Mark’s hand stills over his shoulder. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

Donghyuck doesn’t know if he wants to laugh or cry, because Mark is still so sweet and so earnest while Donghyuck is here praying to all the gods he knows that the blood in his head doesn’t rush south. “It’s— It’s fine,” he says shakily after another long exhale. “Just… Tingles a little.”

Mark tuts disapprovingly and the action is so distinctly _human_ that it almost blindsides him that Mark, someone completely otherworldly, who has had absolutely no contact with humans before Donghyuck, seems to have taken to human society so well. It’s almost like seeing Mark in his clothes for the first time but on a more universal scale. It has a strange feeling bubbling up in him, has him feeling almost giddy in a way with it.

Mark’s hands slip lower down his back and his voice sounds a lot closer than it was before, a lot lower too, but still gentle, and still so inherently Mark. “I told you, you should have used sunblock.” It ghosts over the curve of his neck and Donghyuck has to physically suppress the shiver that runs down his spine.

There is again, Mark being more human than he needs to be. It sends Donghyuck’s world a little more off-kilter for a moment and Donghyuck has to reach around and grab Mark’s hand before it descends even lower and Donghyuck loses the scant few pieces of his mind he has left.

“Mark,” he whispers. He’s holding Mark’s hand away from his body like he would something dangerous and Mark is looking at him in confusion in that way only Mark can and Donghyuck can already feel his resolve wavering.

“What?” Mark answers, uncertain but just as soft, as though he’s using Donghyuck as a guide and Donghyuck knows he’s as good as gone. “What is it? Did I do something?”

Donghyuck gives his hand a squeeze but he shakes his head. “Nothing. I was just— I was just wondering…” He breathes out heavily through his nose, a vain attempt to curb the violent beating of his heart. He takes Mark’s hand and twists it, palms up. “Can you do that thing again? How you were when I first met you. The, uh, the starlight thing.”

Mark’s eyes widen in understanding. “Oh! You mean this?”

He holds his hand up between them until he starts to glow, nothing too bright, just a faint halo of silver light that surrounds him. His eyes return too, swirls of other stars in them and Donghyuck allows himself to stare unabashed for once. He reaches for Mark to tangle their fingers together, watching in amazement as the light seems to engulf his own hand. It’s warm, warmer than how Mark is normally but it’s not uncomfortable.

“It’s really pretty,” he breathes and Mark smiles, tension that Donghyuck hadn’t noticed bleeding away with Donghyuck’s affirmation, almost like he’d been afraid. “Will you— I mean— Is it okay if you stay like this? When it’s just us?”

The smile that lights up his face is more blinding than anything Donghyuck’s ever seen. “You don’t mind?”

Donghyuck squeezes his fingers gently. “I would never.”

“So tell me what it’s like to be a star.”

They’re curled up at the top of Seongsan on a picnic mat Donghyuck had bought at a convenience store for two thousand won. It had been Donghyuck’s idea to go up in the evening, claiming that there would be less tourists and he’d been right, there’s no one else up on the peak except the two of them.

The peak overlooks the ocean, now a deep, dark navy except around the horizon where some of the setting sun’s rays have turned it a deep orange. It’s dark enough now that they can see the stars overhead, all of them glittering with the same silvery light that Mark gives off.

He turns onto his side only to find Mark already looking at him, a playful smile curling on his lips. “What do you mean what is it like?”

Donghyuck scowls and kicks him lightly with his foot. “You know exactly what I mean. What do you do up there, aside from spy on us innocent humans.”

Mark frowns but it’s so close to a pout that Donghyuck wants to kiss it off his face. A feeling that’s been cropping up more and more often, unfortunately for him. “We don’t spy. We observe. And it’s not just you we watch, you know. There _are_ others.”

“Oh my god,” Donghyuck gasps in mock astonishment. “We really aren’t alone out there.”

Mark scowls, jabbing at his stomach until he rolls away laughing. “You’re really not funny, you know.”

Donghyuck snorts. “You say that but you love me.”

Donghyuck freezes. It’s just a line. One that he uses so often with Renjun he didn’t even think before saying it. It’s just a line, but Mark doesn’t know that. Mark who always takes things so literally because he doesn’t know much about anything here. He looks over to find Mark staring at him, an unreadable expression on his face.

“I’m sorry,” he says quickly. “You don’t have to take it literally. It was just a joke. Just— Just something we say here.”

Mark frowns. “I don’t— I don’t really know. Love is not an easy thing for a star...”

“O-oh,” Donghyuck stammers, swallowing around the lump in his throat. He wraps his arms around himself, grasping helplessly at his sleeves as he tries to get his thoughts in order. “I mean, like I said, it’s just something we say here, that’s all.”

He turns away from Mark, tries to play it off like it’s nothing but he can hear Mark shifting closer on the mat and he wills himself to take a breath. A flash of light catches his attention and he turns, against his better judgement, to find Mark in the form Donghyuck likes so much. Against the backdrop of the night sky, Mark is brighter than anything Donghyuck’s ever seen and Donghyuck feels Mark’s answer even more like a dull ache in his chest.

Slowly, Mark reaches for him, fingers warm and gentle as he traces the edge of Donghyuck’s jaw. “I’ve hurt you,” he says quietly and Donghyuck suddenly feels so exposed, flayed open for everyone to see. His first instinct is to turn away but he holds his ground, lifts his own hand to rest it atop Mark’s where it’s still pressed to his cheek.

“It’s fine,” he says. “I understand.”

Mark frowns and his light dims slightly. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Donghyuck can’t help but laugh at that; Mark has always been so sweet. “It’s not your fault, Mark. I expected something from you that I shouldn’t have.”

“What were you expecting?”

Donghyuck smiles sadly. “Nothing you can give to me.”

Mark actually pouts at that and Donghyuck feels his heart squeeze even more in his chest. “But I’d give you anything.”

Now it’s Donghyuck’s turn to frown. “You— what?”

Mark leans closer, their noses almost brushing each other’s. “I like you, Lee Donghyuck. I can’t say anything about love yet but I do like you. I like being with you.”

“Oh my god,” Donghyuck groans, reaching out to wrap his arms around Mark as he pulls them even closer together. “Why didn’t you lead with that? I thought you were breaking my heart. You better make it up to me.”

Mark smiles, glowing brighter for a second. “Gladly,” he says before pressing their lips together.

Donghyuck wakes up to the sound of Seoul’s traffic and his alarm beeping frantically. Groaning, he silences it before stretching out, reaching for a body that is no longer there. Sighing, he opens his eyes to find Mark’s side of the bed empty. There is a note on the bedside table and the bell jar beside it holds a silvery orb that is floating slightly.

He picks up the note and smiles at Mark’s haphazard scrawl — something he'd never quite perfected — before rolling over onto Mark’s side of the bed and allowing Mark’s residual warmth smell to lull him back to slumber.

_Keep it safe for me. Love you always._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to know what everyone thought (especially about that last scene hohoho).
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!
> 
> Find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/moonfleur_) or [curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/moonfleur_) ♥︎


End file.
